Un proche futur
by Syrria
Summary: Tout pleins de gosses et de mariages. Moi nul en réumé, bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

**Récapitulatif**

John Sheppard aime secrètement Rodney McKay mais il est marié à Karolyn Cook.

Ils ont 2 enfants, Thomas (9 ans) et Jane (3 ans)

Rodney McKay qui aime secrètement John Sheppard mais il est marié à Laura Cadman.

Ils ont 1 enfant, Karen (4 ans)

Ronon Dex est marié à Teyla Emmagan.

Ils ont 2 enfants, Paul (7 ans) et Tamara (3 ans)

Carson Beckett est un célibataire endurci.

Il est parrain de plusieurs enfants.

Elisabeth Weir est marié à Radek Zelenka.

Ils ont 2 enfants, Léa (12 ans) et Lara (13 ans)

Karolyn Cook : Militaire au grade de Major, elle est marié à John Sheppard. Ils ses sont rencontrés sur la base, puis ont fait plusieurs missions ensemble. Ils se sont rapprochés et se sont finalement mariée. Elle est douce, gentille, aimante, belle et fait très attention à son mari.

Thomas : Fils de John Sheppard et Karolyn Cook, Thomas ressemble déjà à son père. Têtu, intrépide…sa mère est toujours obligée de le surveiller. Très ami avec Paul.

Jane : Fille de John Sheppard et Karolyn Cook, Jane est la parfaite copie de sa mère, douce gentille et très belle. Elle a les cheveux de sa mère. A 3 ans, elle en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents.

Karen : Fille de Rodney McKay et Laura Cadman, Karen est une vrai petite scientifique doublée d'une petite militaire. Elle ressemble parfaitement à ses parents. Très amie avec Jane et Tamara, à même pas 4 ans elle se ligue contre ses parents, pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Paul : Fils de Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan, Paul est déjà le fils de son père. Il sait très bien se battre, il a même réussi à mettre à terre John à même pas 7 ans. Sa mère le surveille pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise avec Thomas.

Tamara : Fille de Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan, Tamara ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Elle est plus posée que son père et est déjà très sage pour son âge. Elle est toujours avec Jane et Karen.

Léa : Fille d'Elisabeth Weir et Radek Zelenka, Léa apprend déjà les lois de la physique avec son père et Rodney. Elle a tout d'une parfaite scientifique. Elle n'est pas aussi diplomate que sa sœur.

Lara : Fille d'Elisabeth Weir et Radek Zelenka, Lara est déjà allé sur plusieurs mondes pour allait négocier avec sa mère. Elle veille plus sur les autres que sur elle. Parfaite copie de sa mère et même mimique que son père. Lara est la plus grande de tous.

Voila c'est ma nouvelle fiction, j'ai fait un récapitulatif pour que vous vous y retrouviez. Dites moi si ca vous plait, juste les personnages. J'attends vos critiques !!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous, voila la suite. bon j'ai du mal à commencer. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Hey Charlie, j'avais pas du tout pensé à Dallas

* * *

-Papa !!!!

La petite Jane courait vers son père. On pouvait voir derrière elle une autre petite fille qui courait, c'était Karen. Ces deux jeunes filles s'adoraient, elles ne pouvaient pas se passer l'une de l'autre. Mais elles étaient aussi comme chien et chat.

-Papa !!!!

John tourna la tête, alertée par les cris de sa petite fille. Elle était tachée de rouge. Le cerveau du militaire se mit en marche. Rouge sang. Il était complètement paniqué de voir sa fille tachée de sang. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille.

-Jane, tu as mal quelque part, Jane regarde moi !!

-Bah non, pourquoi tu demandes ça papa ?

John était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout, généralement quand on est couvert de sang, c'est qu'on est blessé. Ses neurones ne suivaient plus, mais son instinct de militaire se remit en marche.

-Qui est blessé ?

-Mais papa, personne n'est blessé.

Elle mit sa main sur le front, de son père. Elle avait appris ça de tonton Carson. Si on avait chaud, on était malade.

-Oulala, tu as saud (chaud) papa, t'es malade, va voir tonton Carson.

Derrière Carson souriait, Jane avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. John prit la main de sa petite fille. Il toucha la mixture rouge et remarqua que ce n'était pas du sang. Il en porta à sa bouche et découvrit que c'était du ketchup. Karen se tenait derrière eux avec un tube de ketchup dans sa main.

-Bah quoi, on zoue (joue).

Karen avait parlé avec son petit air malicieux qu'elle tenait de sa mère. John soupira

-Qui vous as appris ça ?

Karen tout fière s'avança, la tête haute comme son père lui avait appris.

-Mon papa !!

-Je vais aller dire deux mots à ton papa, moi !!

-T'es pas drôle tonton Zohn.

John lui fit un bisou sur la tête et alla voir Rodney. Les jeunes filles abandonnèrent leur tube de Ketchup et allèrent à table, tout ceci leur avait donné faim. Tous étaient à table sauf John et Rodney qui allaient s'expliquer entre homme.

-Z'ai faim maman !!

Karen et Jane avaient toutes les deux crié. Chaque enfant se prêtait à leur jeu, c'est-à-dire tapait avec leur couvert sur la table. Tous riaient aux éclats. Ronon voyant que ça allait dégénérer usa de sa grosse voix.

-Silence !! (Ça me rappelle Dumbledore )

On entendit les mouches voler. Tout le monde se tus, en particulier les enfants. Karolyn prit la parole ce qui cassa ce silence.

-Merci Ronon.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

-Après toi et moi on aura une petite discussion Jane.

-Oh non…maman…z'ai rien fait…

-Oh que si, je pense que tu seras privée d'aller sur le continent.

-Naaaan maman z'est inzuste…m'en fiche, ze boude, na !

-Boude autant que tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Jane continua de bouder, le même sort était réservé à Karen. Laura attendait qu'elle soit toute seul avec sa fille pou lui parler. Tous finirent de manger et chacun partirent de leur côté.

Une mission était prévue pour SGA-1. Il devait faire une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète, P3X-625. C'était aussi une première. La première mission de Léa. Elle était impatiente d'y aller. Ce fut elle qui quitta la table en première.

-Ta fille est pressée de partir en mission.

Teyla et Elisabeth parlaient entre elle. Elles avaient noué un lien fort, une grande amitié au fil des années passait ensemble.

-Je vois ça.

-Liz, ne t'inquiète pas, je vieillerais sur elle comme pour Léa.

-Je sais, je sais…

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi. Vous voyez le petit bouton en bas à gauche, cliquez, tapez sur votre clavier et vous aurez une nouvelle suite !!


End file.
